bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta Comes Over
This article is about the episode. For the VHS tape of the same name, go to Magenta Comes Over (VHS). Magenta Comes Over is an episode of ''Blue's Clues ''from season one. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Shovel *Pail *Tickety (intro) *Slippery Soap (intro) *Sidetable *Magenta *Duck *Snail Summary Blue's friend, Magenta is coming over to the Blue's Clues house. As we wait for her and get ready, we help out some of our other friends. Shovel and Pail play a game of hide-and-seek in the backyard, and Steve has to find them by following footprints. We help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper create a snack for Magenta and Blue. But will we be ready before Magenta comes to the door? Recap Steve welcomes us in. He gets a phone call: it's from Blue's friend Magenta! She talks with Blue and Steve and we get to say "hi" to her. Steve explains that she's coming over and then he and Blue chant it a few times for fun. We help Steve and Blue get ready and play Blue's Clues to find out what she wants to do when her friend comes over. Soon, Steve finds himself as the first clue. We then go outside, where we find Shovel and Pail. They're playing a game of hide-and-seek, but only seem to be able to find each other. We help them out to find a duck and a snail by following animal footprints. Next, we find Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper at work on a snack. They're making a special snack for when Magenta comes over: racecars for Magenta and Blue made out of food. They start with the vegetables. Mrs. Pepper has a long piece of celery, so Mr. Salt wants the opposite. We help by showing her that the carrot is the shortest of the vegetables there. Next, Mrs. Pepper gets big circular crackers, so Mr. Salt gets small circular peas. Finally, Mrs. Pepper gets rough broccoli, so Mr. Salt gets a smooth mushroom. The final products look absolutely delicious. We then find the second clue, which is a picture of a smiley face. In the Blue Skidoo segment, we help a couple of felt friends to pick out costumes. One of them dresses up as an umpire, so we use associates to tell the other to dress up as a baseball player. They decide they don't like these costumes, so we try a lifeguard and a swimmer. After that, we try an astronaut and an alien, but it seems that the Felt Friends still haven't made up their minds. After the Skidoo segment, it's mailtime. After Steve reads his mail, he gets another delivery from Mailbox, which is a package. Steve opens it up and it turns out to be a camera, which also turns out to be the third and final clue. The answer turns out to be having Steve take a picture of her and Magenta with the camera and say "Smile!" Finally, Magenta arrives and Blue is happy then they dance. Steve takes the picture, but with their other friends from the episode joining in. Steve then sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. The Three Clues Steve Happy Smile Face Camera Nick Jr. Logo Notes *Blue gets to clean the pawprint off the screen herself, but it is normally Steve that does it, or Joe in later episodes. *The Mailtime segment takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. *Rather than being hidden, the Snail character is pointed out and discussed. *This is the first time that after Steve says "We're ready to sit in our thinking chair!", he finds that he is already sitting on it. *This is the first episode to have a slightly alternate credit sequence. In this episode, rather than Blue appearing 4 times, pictures of Magenta and Blue are shown. *This is the 6th episode directed by Todd Kessler. *Also when Steve makes footprints in the sand when he said that and the viewers knew that it was Steve's prints as well. *This is the first episode in which Kevin Cardinali was the storyboard revisionist. *Usally the viewers remind Steve what the first clue was after he draw the second one. In this one Steve tells the first clue withoout the viewers telling him because he's the first clue. *The was also the first time the show was produced by That's A Rap, Inc. (now renamed Cataland Films) It was permanently the production facility for the show. *This is also the first time that the backgrounds have less shadows, it has been this way since. Excluding season two episodes: Blue's Senses, The Lost Episode!, What Did Blue See?, and What is Blue Trying to Do? *Tayna Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode *Starting with this episode, Amy Starr and Allison Gilman were the voice over producers in which they remained in that position until early Season Three Gallery Steve the First Clue.jpg|Steve the First Clue Steve and Blue hear something.jpg|The Washer's small cameo Aaah!.jpg|Shovel and Pail bump into each other That's Gotta Hurt!.jpg|Take cover!! Duck.jpg|Shovel and Pail's Friend Duck Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's Race Cars.jpg|Race Cars HELP!!!.jpg|Freddy Calls for Help Felt Friends' Space Costumes.jpg|An Astronaut and An Alien Mailbox Winks.jpg|Mailbox winks Magenta Comes Over!_0001.jpg|Blue Takes Pictures Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Season Two Category:Blue's Clues Episodes